Lewis Sincalire
LEWIS SINCLAIRE I: HISTORY Sinclaire's true designation is Ain. Where the "Lewis Sinclaire" was devised is unknown. Sinclaire is one of three artificial humanoids (the others being Omega and Silhouette) created by Dr. Rafael Sandoval in the course of an experiment to use a quantum singularity to tap into what he called the "Empyrean"--the raw energy which sparks the creation of life. The ultimate result of the experiment is so far unrevealed, but it ultimately left the three artificial humanoids amnesiac and scattered throughout the galaxy. Sinclaire would find himself on Moave, the homeworld of the celebrated Iczelian swordmasters. Jho'ahn, the 345th Grand Master of the art would teach Sinclaire for the next twenty years, and Sinclaire proved to be an exemplary student. Perhaps owing to his coming to Moave as a completely blank slate, Sho'Ahn was able to shape him, mind and body, as he had no other student. Indeed, in journals discovered posthumously, Sho'Ahn refers to Sinclaire on more than one occasion as the "ultimate student--always learning," and expressed his admiration for Sinclaire's open-mindedness and sense of righteousness. The circumstances under which Sinclaire completed his training and finally left Moave are unrevealed. The next time he surfaced, he was operating as master assassin for the Golden Phoenixes, wearing a mask and calling himself Sabre. In one noted instance, he fought Toriares Ata'e to standstill, nearly beheading him and leaving Toriares with a scar across the neck. That Sinclaire should find himself working for the Syndicate despite Sho'Ahn's praise of his moral integrity has never entirely been explained and is part of a recurring pattern in his life of gaps and atypical behavior. Whatever the explanation, the experience was ultimately short-lived. Through unrevealed means, Sinclaire abandoned the Sabre identity and his life in the Syndicate and became Silhouette's first recruit to the White Dragons. Neither, of course, knew they were products of the same experiment--indeed, in a sense, they were "brother" and "sister." Together they began to build a force against the Syndicates. Moreover, they soon became lovers. Silhouette admired Sinclaire's strength, his sense of justice, and his loyalty to her and her cause, and Sinclaire loved her for her purity and honesty. Their relationship and their responsibilities to the organization they created began inextricably linked, an error in judgment that would ultimately pull them apart. The first cracks in their relationship began when Sinclaire encountered Kienan for the first time. They fought to a standstill and would have perhaps killed each other had Silhouette not intervened. In the wake of their meeting and the revelation that Silhouette had once been Kienan's lover, Sinclaire found himself unable to reconcile his image of her and her past, and this would cause tension, The tension would be further exacerbated by two events, the second of which would cause Sinclaire to break from Silhouette and the White Dragons. Sinclaire learned of Silhouette's healing Kienan from a mortal gunshot wound, which led him to assume that Silhouette still harbored feelings for her. It was under this cloud of mutual tension that they journeyed to see Meridius Soldato, head of the Olympus Corporation and Captain of his private army, the Olympus Vanguard. Sinclaire found Soldato and his Vanguard annoying, regarding Soldato as merely having military pretensions and knowing nothing of true battle. To make matters worse, Soldato and Silhouette would fall in love, a fact Sinclaire found out after their first night together. Enraged, Sinclaire fought Soldato in a duel, which his second in command, Vietsche, accepted on his behalf. The fight would ultimately end with Sinclaire, all his illusions shattered, threw away his sword, yielding to Veitsche. Sinclaire would leave soon after, confused and utterly shattered. Silhouette was deeply affected--whatever the fate of their relationship, Sinclaire had been the backbone of the White Dragons, and his idealism had kept her going even when her own doubts threatened to overwhelm her. Sinclaire began a period of nomadic wandering, searching for something he could believe in and be a part of without having to compromise or risk disappointment. His quest would ultimately lead him to Axanar, where he would meet Kienan and Toriares in battle again, until the attack of the Sekhmet forced them to unite and slay the invading aliens. Sinclaire fought the final battle alone, learning that Dr. Reficul, who was himself taking orders from Kyra Sandoval, had outfitted the Sekhmet with the prototype trans-suits they'd used in their attack. Sinclaire also encountered his "brother," Omega, who defeated him, beat him near to death, and ultimately crucified him with his own swords as Kyra watched. While it would be reasonable to assume that Sinclaire died after Omega defeated him, in recent months a masked swordsman named Sabre has been observed operating under the orders of Dr. Reficul on numerous occasions. Physically he is a match for Sinclaire but is either unable to speak or chooses not to. Whether this is truly Lewis Sinclaire returned has yet to be definitively revealed. The story is ongoing. II: FIGHTING STYLE Unarmed, Sinclaire is a superior combatant, his knowledge of several martial arts naturally augmented by his strength, endurance, and speed, all of which are (like his "brother" and "sister") significantly higher than a baseline humans. Sinclaire uses hard, direct strikes and kicks, preferring direct and devastating strikes that use the maximum amount of force necessary to force his opponent's surrender, as he prefers not to kill unless forced to. With his swords, Sinclaire is even more dangerous. As part of their assumption of mastery, every swordmaster adopts their own personal style, and builds their swords to reflect that style. Sinclaire's uses both his longswords at the same time in a forward grip. Using his momentum and agility, he can inflict devastating damage on a target or, using his speed and amazing visual acuity to block incoming shots, can shield himself almost completely. If the assumption that the new Sabre is Sinclaire is true, it would appear his philosophy has changed dramatically, as he will attack aggressively and relentlessly, using his superior strength (which seems to roughly be doubled from Sinclaire's observed limit) to break an opponent's defense. However, if his initial attack is blunted, he will retreat. III: WEAPONS AND EQUIPMENT Sinclaire's primary weapons are his Iczelian longswords, two lightweight three feet long swords with two-foot blades. Constructed by Sinclaire himself. The blades are build around a polished sliver of Moavian jade, which, when properly aligned with the extremely strong metal of the blade, allows the swords to absorb the impact of energy weapons with no damage to themselves or the blade. Moreover, sufficient absorption will cause the blades to glow with absorbed energy, increasing their cutting power twenty-fold. This energy must be expended within ten minutes of reaching its maximum charge, otherwise the strong molecular chains in the metal will begin to break down, leading to the blades cracking or breaking altogether. It should be noted that the absorption ability is negated if his opponent uses solid projective weapons, as Kienan Ademetria does. Fortunately, Sinclaire's speed typically allows him to counter his fire by deflecting the bullets with rapid, glancing sword strikes. In addition to their cutting power, Sinclaire has also designed his swords with a shorter curled blade on one side of the sword, which he typically uses for blocking and trapping attacks, and a larger wedge that he can use like a hatchet to break heavy armor. For long-range attacks, Sinclaire utilizes an unspecified number of specially designed shuriken. He has designed them with maximum damage and aerodynamics in mind; ensuring stable and level flight by specially weighting the inner ring of each throwing star with small deposits of Duranite. Coupled with Sinclaire's superior strength, he has been observed to throw one shuriken with enough force to embed it in a five-inch thick piece of steel. Assuming the new Sabre is indeed Sinclaire, he has replaced his two shattered swords with a larger, four foot long sword with a three foot long black blade. Whether it has any special adaptations beyond its incredible cutting power is unknown at present, as are the number and nature of any additional weaponry he carries. Category:Characters Category:White Dragons Category:Sandoval Family Category:Iczelian Swordmasters